Inuyasha x Kagome - Tsuki
by Kainala
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into another one of their ridiculous fights, leading Kagome to travel back to her era. Inuyasha chases after her and discovers something leading him to rival to attain Kagome's Heart, body and soul. (Some episodes will rated M so make sure to check the rating note will be at start of chapter, is on going) Skip to chapter 3 for when it actually gets good.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki (Inuyasha x Kagome)

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: As normal this is very different from the original INUYASHA it is based after Kikyo had

died but it took a slightly different turn. I'd respect if everyone excepted this fanfiction for what it is,

and NOT for what it could/would of been. OKAY? So lets begin yah nasties

Chapter 1 - A LITTLE mishap.

Kagome slept peacefully as Inuyasha gently comed his long, pale fingers through her hair. His hope for Kikyo to

be Kagome has finally laid to rest, and lately Inuyasha has found himself being completely infactuated with

Kagome. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Kagome, she was completely in love with Inuyasha but

knowing she would never be able to be with him, -as he loved Kikyo- she accepted him and tried to move on to

Hojo, who thought that he and Kagome were dating.

"Inu-Inuyahs...mph..." Kagome whispered sleepily. Inuyasha's ears perked up as his face turned to Kagomes

peaceful portrait. He climed on top of her and leant down so his ear was inches away from her mouth.

"Is she trying to say my name?" he pondered as he leant in closer to hear. Once again he heard Kagome whisper

his name to him, she sounded like a fragile little angel.

"Inuyasha I, I Lo..."

"Wait is she saying what i think she is?" Inuyasha's face was like a million fireflies when he thought of the

possibilities.

"Love... y- NOM" Kagome quickly buried her face into inuyasha muffling her words.

"Kagome..." Inyashsa leant in and placed his lips onto his angels forehead. Kagomes eyes lit up with rage, as she

shoved him so hard he fell against the wall.

"Inuyasha! you,you PERV!"

Shippou rushed into the room,

"Kagome, what did Inuyasha do?" Just then, Miroku's voice echoed throughout the entire area,

"Ohohohohoho... I taught you well... for you see, our dear Inuyasha tried to...

FEEL HER UP," it echoed a few more times,

"FEEL HER UP,

FEEL HER UP,

FEEL HER UP!"


	2. Chapter 2 - :D

Chapter 2 - A LITTLE bit of mischief.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Um hey so glad you've read this far even though most of you will think this is crap. So I really hoped you have been enjoying this so far i write a chapter or half a chapter once or twice a day. So you can expect to get around 7 a week! Today's chapter is rated a T so for teens and up. As I've said before because I have been requested to some of this will be rated M (mature so 18/17 and up) because I have been requested to make some chapters quite sexually or sex scenes. It won't be like some sorta 50 shades of grey though because um... I do not have a mind that can lead me to that.

Kagome scurried off into the corner, as Inuyasha stormed off into the woods.

"Kagome, you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled in rage.

Kagome's eyes were red and sore with sobbing, it's not like she wasn't already confused on how she felt. But now even more, she needed some time to think.

What was this pain in her chest? Although he only looks a few years older than her he's over 60 years older. He is a half demon after all.

BAM.

A tree fell with a hole shaped to the size of Inuyasha's fist, once again he got enraged, one again someone or something had to bear his feelings for him.

What is this pain in my chest? He thought, Am I hurt? No that can't be it. Undescisive on a answer, he decided to as Kaede about it, since she had a answer for everything, (seriously, I'm starting to think she's like some sort of Oracle). Inuyasha headed over there, and entered the hut looking around the room trying to spot Kagome.

"Old hag? Where's Kagome?" He asked, his eye twitching.

"Ye ask for the young lady Kagome?" Kaede replied

"Lady? you talkin' 'bout Kagome? Last time I checked she's far from a lady!"

"Ye checked?" the old lady replied.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Inuyasha yelled. Kaede looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled,

"No I don't believe I do, so ye can explain it to me and Kagome some time."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Inuyasha yelled no longer side tracked. Kaede grinned and said,

"Young Kagome had fled whilst I was buying time for her. Back to her time." Inuyasha's eyes widened, he stormed out of the hut and sprinted all the way to the well. Before he had time to jump in, - a little hand stopped him- Little Shippou said,

"Inuyasha, as much as I want Kagome to come back I think this time... You should definitely give her some time to think, she needs it. You also might scare her if you tried to touch her."

"You think so you little brat?" Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief, "It doesn't matter, I'll go after her anyway."

He jumped straight into the well without a second thought, accidentally making Shippou hurt himself at the bottom of the well. As usual, Inuyasha magically ends up at one of Tokyo's modern say shrines.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A LITTLE realizeation

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: thank you all so very much! I checked how many reads they have had and over 100?! Seriously? I haven't had alot of views on my work since my episode days! WAIT! 111 That fast? Seriously am I paying you in my sleep you read my crappy fanfictions. Don't worry this won't take a whole love saga of 7 seasons and 4 movies to get Inuyasha and Kagome together! I really appreciate you guys taking time time out of YOUR day to read some weird girl mourning over Inuyasha and writing horrible fan fictions.

Inuyasha stepped out of the well into the night ; out side of the dimly lit room was the dazzling moon - unfortunately it's radiance hidden by the thick and dark clouds that block the view. Crouching beside the house, he ran is fingers through his hair to stop blocking his golden eyes from sight.

'Kagome's such an idiot running out on a time like this it's dark outside who knows who will kidnap her this time, although I'm sure they'd get annoyed of her voice and give her back in an instant, so no worries there!' Inuyasha casually thought to himself. A glimpse of moonlight swept past, outlining the smooth figure of a woman behind the household. Inuyasha squatted low to scan his surroundings, analyzing each object to fly. Carefully. The windows, the door, the grass and trees, the highly raised wall and wind chimes till he finally laid eyes on a horrific sight.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief. He took a step closer. The sound of slapping bounced against the walls and nature of the shrine. A smooth ring lay constant in Inuyasha's ears. He winced at the feeling, until he saw the shock and horror in Kagome's eyes. Hot tears roll down Kagome's face, Inuyasha tried to understand what just happened.

A woman's figure appeared which belonged to Kagome.

It looked around curious, unknowing why it was lead there.

Arms wrapped around her waist and knee between her legs.

A rough, unpleasant kiss placed on her lips.

The cringing, wincing sound of skin slapping (her hand to his face).

Kagome pushed the mysterious man away.

A grin placed on Hojo's lips. He. Had. Shown. His . True. Colours.

As soon as Inuyasha processed what just happened before his eyes, he took action slipping into the night. He stood as a barrier between Kagome and Hojo before Hojo had chance to harass his beautiful Kagome again.

"Inu... INUYASHA!" Kagome began to cry out. She squeezed Inuyasha tightly. Inuyasha's face burned red at the thought of her chest pressed against his sturdy back.

"N-no time for this Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered. However, He soon stopped and turned his face to Hojo, he was lost for words all that came out of his mouth was wasted air. Air that was wasted on Hojo.

"What a pathetic waste for a human being," Inuyasha muttered as he spat at Hojo. He let out a grunt as he kicked dirt into the pathetic boy's eyes as he turned on his heel and whisked Kagome off her feet.

"Your lucky, if there wasn't Kagome witnessing you'd be long dead, shame really the world deserves much better then you." And as easy as that, Inuyasha and Kagome were gone. One with the shadows. Darkness surrounded Hojo as he cried and whimpered in pain.

'Why could't she just love me?' he thought as he lay there, cowardly, helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**_

Hi guys I've been thinking would you like this to be more sexual? I could if you wanted to are you with the more sexual theme or would you like a more subtle approach? I was wondering because this episode is going to be quite sexual and I was going to plan to make a lot of the rest sexual too some even containing sexual intercourse and rape. Non of the such will be contained in this chapter because I would like you to tell me what i should do in a review or a private message I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me so for I also plan to make each of the chapters longer in the future. Right now I'm just updating small chapters whenever I can but I do work from scratch and I don't necessarily have the type of flow most authors do. I am also trying to improve my writing skills so this is at it's best quality for you guys! This episode will contain a few sexual interactions between Kagome and Inuyasha but mainly sexual thoughts it will also contain forms of harassment. From now on I'll try to write stories with over 1,000 words a more. Which has been hard recently since I haven't had a lot of time for myself, I also don't want this to be rushed (which you can probably tell that it kinda is so far. Damn I think my messages are longer than the chapter itself!)

 _ **Chapter 4 -**_ **A LITTLE** _perversion._

The crunching of the amber and red leaves surrounded them. The rain rapidly slid down the leaves and the cold, crusty dirt with a small patter. What the lacked in size they made up with numbers which lead to an down right downpour. It drowned out the sound of the thoughts in Kagome's head, she couldn't even hear herself think.

Of course Inuyasha was infuriated, he always was. But this time it was different, most definitely different. He had this overwhelmingly attractive, calm atmosphere about him. It took her heart hostage, and played with it most cunningly. Her face smothered into his chest, a blush arose onto Kagome's cheeks, bust somehow managed to keep a strong front. However, she couldn't of honestly believed that she could hide the fact that her heart decided it wanted to be an Olympian and run a marathon.

'Damn you heart' she thought to herself.

 **THUMP**

 **THUMP**

 **THUMP**

 **THUMP**

Kagome then realized that it wasn't only her heart that was beating this fast. It was Inuyasha's as well! As her tensed muscles relaxed to the sound as there heartbeats beating as one, it flooded her mind instead of the aggressive, pounding rain. Finally she was at peace as she began to trail off...

'Damn that Kagome she's such a moron... But she's ah... leaning to close' Inuyasha's face burned up as he looked at the daydreaming Kagome nuzzling up to him, her chest pressed up against him, his hands so close to her... 'SHOO DIRTY THOUGHTS SHOO!' Inuyasha thought to himself, violently shaking his head. 'I can't... I can't think of her like that... she would just beat me up... However she seems to be sleeping maybe if I just...' he brought his hand to her neck to move some hair back. He leaned in and licked Kagome's neck. Her skin turned pink like the cherry blossoms when doing so. Seeing no signs of her complaining, or gaining consciousness, he went in to give her neck just a little peck. With just that a gentle moan escaped Kagome's lips followed by the words,

"Inuyasha..." her legs tightened and rubbed together. Inuyasha tried to cover up his gasp, but then replaced it with a smirk. He began to nibble Kagome's neck which seemed to give her more pleasure. He pressed his fangs onto her neck and breathed heavily onto it. Then the idea struck him. He sunk his fangs slowly into her neck. Trying not to hurt her. He saw her wince in pain. Which he found strangely arousing, he sunk his fangs in deeper as he brought her closer to him. Kagome's eyes began to flutter as she wheezed in pain. Inuyasha quickly licked her neck clean off the blood. But obviously, couldn't change the fact she had a bruise her neck. A. Hickey. Along with two fang marks in the center of the hickey. Inuyasha panicked as he pretended to swat mosquitoes.

"Damn them... mosquitoes? Always- um my? I-um! MOSQUITO!" he slapped Kagome's neck which made her wheeze more.

"Arg.. ahm... Inu-Inuyasha what's going on?" she said sleepily as she traced her fingers along her neck. Inuyasha whistled pretending not to pay attention as he walked further still holding her to his chest. She ignored his neglectiance. A tear rolled down her round cheeks as she winced in pain. As much as she'd love to stay in his arms forever as she sobbed into his broad chest, she was a lot stronger than she looked, and made herself out to be.

"Inuyasha let go of me I need to-"

"NO! I mean- I um, Kagome you must be freezing, there's a hotspring near by... Why don't you bathe there for a little while?" Kagome considered her options... 'I guess he just doesn't want me to get a fever again so we can hunt for the shikon jewel shards as soon as possible...' Kagome sighed disappointingly...

'Damn no matter how hard I smother her she still has that bastards scent on her, she needs to bathe to remove it then after that I'll replace it with mine... another bite should do... But tonight her scent is so sweet I'm scared who will approach her if I'm not there...' Inuyasha ran through a few ideas with himself before he decided on what he was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5 yayyyyy its finally out it

**_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I only own my crappy writing skills and the cups of tea I make whilst writing this._**

 ** _NOTE FROM AUTHOR:_**

 **Yooooo! Hiya guys so... How've yah been... Good? Just wanted to let you knoow that this chapter will be rated M and if requested I'll make an edited version so it isn't okay? I just want to make you all happy! Just wanted to let you know in the future they will be OC's just to fill in the gaps. The rest of this note is just me rambaling so if you came just for the story skip this: My grammar isn't that good because when I was born my parents spoke to me in both Japanese and English so my language ended up a bit jumbled. For those wondering I am British but my grandparents from my Mums side were white Japanese... So they were white but were born in Japan. I was just answering a question from one of my viewers they asked me through email so I thought id'd be best to tell you guys. Ha ha I know barely any of you read this but uh if you made it this far you get a hug...? You know what if you reading this you can have a conversation with anyone in this story... Just pm me no matter if its an OC or not! Anyway let's begin-**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 -**_ **A** **LITTLE** _Romance_

"Ahh, that hits the spot," Kagome moaned and groaned gently when her body slowly eased into the hot water of the hot springs. Inuyasha's ears perked at this gentle sound... with that he felt his cheeks flash a gentle crimson as blood circulated around his lower area. (Damn guys I'm just staring at my laptop not sure what to right to listening to AmaLee... geez im such a nerd).

Inuyasha walked around the spring, carefully unseen, straight behind a rock. Wandering aimlessly before - secretly - settling on the back of a tree. His shoulder resting on the tree trunks rough bark, his elbow on one of the tree's many branches. He was in a slouched position. Inuyasha stared into a clearing, darkness spreading into the sky. Rain and hail poured out relentlessly from the clouds. Concluding to making Inuyasha so dizzy he became unfocused. Natures pigments mixing together making everything become a blur.

Amber jewels, that were of which his eyes, grew distant as he examiend her from head to toe. His mind wandering endlessly to Kagome. His feelings trying to prove them self to his soul, to him. He was on the verge of madness from endless craving and desire. He thumped his head on the hard bark.

His dog ears twitched slightly to the sound of screaming that came to a sudden halt. It was signalling that his beloved, Kagome was in danger.  
'I thought I put my scent on her to ward any male or females trying to make Kagome their mate' Inuyasha put slapped his cheeks with both his hands,

'Sh*t' his eyes widened, 'she must have washed it off!' Inuyasha scolded himself for his insolence as he jumped out of the tree rushing to Kagome.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Kagome bathed happily, humming when this sudden arousel came over her when she thought of Inuyasha. Her indecent thoughts lead her to squirm , which let out a overwhelmingly sweet scent that would make any beast wanna claim her even if she was a lowly scum of a human. A gust of wind flew past Kagome leaving goosebumps on her pale skin. Her hair swept behind her revealing her dazzling mahogany eyes and plump pink lips.

Kouga stopped in his tracks and looked at the stunning beauty. He licked his lips looking at what he believed to be his fiance. Kagome turned around and let out a quiet gasp, trying not to alert Inuyasha so him and Kouga don't start fighting again. She covered her mouth but then realized she had exposed her chest. She attempted to cover it up and laugh it off like it was no big deal but the damage was already done. Kouga moved closer as his eyes darkened, he licked his lips maliciously.

"K-K-Kouga! As much as it's nice to see you I am bathing, plus Inuyasha is here and I don't want you two to disturb me, So I'd respect if you game me some privacy and le-" It was too late. tHE DAMAGE had already been done.

"Than I guess we'll just have to be quiet my mate." Kouga jumped into the water and started to restrain Kagome, she screamed in result and tried to break free. Kouga put his knee in-between hers preventing her from movement. He put his hands on her wrist and pinned her against the rock. He couldn't take it anymore he needed to have her and fast. He licked her neck and over where Inuyasha's 'claim' mark was. Kouga growled and cursed under his breath (I'll let you use your imagination ;D). His other hand gentle rubbed Kagome's chest. Kagome screamed and hit him with her free arm until Kouga lightly nipped the back of her neck with his teeth which instantly made her vision go blurry and muscles unwillingly relax.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Tears began to slowly roll down Kagome's face like beads.

' _Why?'_ She thought _, 'Why does this always happen to me?' A sharp pain thrusted into Kagome's chest as she_ began to slowly weep, she was confused and distraught, How could she look anyone in the eye again? Her eyes rolled back as she began to lose consciousness. A strong light shon in her eyes she felt a strong force being pulled from her and large hands being placed on her shoulders.  
Someone was calling out her name? But who? The voice was so familiar, yet sounded so melancholy, so distant, so strange. She felt warm and safe.

Once again she heard the same person call her name, his voice was husky but sounded sweet like honey at the same time. She wished to ask her saviors name but her eyes started to flutter waking up from her strange dream.

"KAGOME! Ka-go-me?! Ka-freakin-gome? You there? Don't tell me I'm gonna have to dress your sleeping body you wrench? I might go placing my hands all over you~"

"Inu-Inuyasha I-Is that you?" She found herself instantly calling his name. As she opened her eyes she looked over at Inuyasha who was on top, kneeling over her. She tried to get up but her body felt strangely heavy. She then looked down and saw her bare body and Inuyasha's 'accidental' proof of how 'happy' he was to see her awake! And naked... She looked up to see Inuyasha's face breathing hard on her neck, he looked up so his face was directly across from hers. No matter how much she loved him, this was an embarrassing situation, and she was pretty sure he hated her anyway.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"Inuy-yasha, could you perhaps... get off of me?" Inuyasha's face turned red as he nodded and got off of her. But... Kagome she was sure of it, when Inuyasha got off her he..., it was for a split second, but she was sure that Inuyasha purposely brushed his lips against her. Did he just try to kiss her?


	6. Chapter 6 heyuuu :3

**_NOTE FROM AUTHOR:_**

 ** _GUYS_** ** _I am soooooooooo sorry! I am super sick right now and am on my second day of missing school today it's a Tuesday and this might be released tomorrow since I think I'll only be able to write a little bit since I'm feeling a little woozy again. So yesterday I've just been sleeping it off, and I feel really bad since I didn't write to you guys yesterday I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!_**

 ** _Someone emailed me asking why didn't I update and uhm I kinda forgot with sleeping the whole day and all so I thought I'd try write a bit now since Imma try make this chapter super long to apologize to you guys! Now I even know that will take a slow writer such as myself such a long time since I write it all down in a book before typing in all up onto a book. I also have to sleep so I have enough time to wake up for school in the morning._**

 ** _Also, I have to hide my fan fictions from my parents because my brothers completely cool with it but everything I do my dad finds suspicious. Like when I was younger I used to write short stories or songs that I only showed my brother (who made fun of them)._**

 ** _UGGGH thNKS JOE! So I never showed anyone them after that. And when dad asked to take a look at my computer I freaked and told him no. he said I better not be on adult things and I freaked, thinking he meant the sharing platform I was on where you had to be 13 or older. I was only 11 at the time. I never understood what he meant until my brother told me he meant porn... I was about 13 at the time and had no idea what he meant so I searched it up... I regret it. So bad._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4 - A_** ** _LITTLE hope_**

Her arm felt slowly more able to get lighter, so she reached her arm up and let her finger tips slowly trace over her lips. Her cheeks turned pink as she let out a little smile. It's been a long time since she felt she was able to do that. Smile. Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha, who seemed to be getting something ready, Inuyasha threw his kimono jacket at her.

"Uh Kagome when you can get up p-put that on, okay?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Aww, thanks Inuyasha I really appreciate it... and guess what?"

"W-what is it Kagome?" Inuyasha beamed, cheered up.

"When I get better I'm gonna kill you so hard you'll never want to see the light of day... along with Koga." Inuyasha's eyes twitched as his face turned pale he slowly turned his face to face the other way.

Kagome felt tired, as it hadn't been long from recent events. (Even though it had only been not long ago when she awoke from her dream with her savior). The constant harassment from people she thought were her friends, the pain from Hojo and Koga, she didn't know how much she could take in one day.

In addition to waking up early in modern Japan, for stressful ones in the Futal era, Koga and Hojo, people she believed to be her good friends wouldn't take no for an answer whenever they tried to 'prove them selves'. They even went to the extreme of doing what they did to her.

Kagome sighed once again as she wrapped Inuyasha's red kimono jacket around her, soft belt sash in hand.

Kagome loved Inuyasha. While he wasn't that fancy, he knew how she felt about certain things and gave her good distance for time to think. Strangely he was very peaceful, while she sobbed on how Hojo and Koga could do such a thing. At least Inuyasha was honest ; and he was what she wanted the most. Warm body, comfortable to be around, and someone she wished and wanted to call her own.

"Who knows, maybe I'm thinking to foward, and fast with myself," Kagome told her her self.

Kagome laughed to herself looking up to the sky,

"Sometimes I feel out of pace with Inuyasha like a clock or a watch set at the wrong time, trying it's best and hardest to keep up." She settled back on her elbows, getting comfortable. The sky had turned bright orange/red over the roof of the trees, she could see the sun and moon simultaneously. If she had glanced over to her right shoulder she would see the sun, slowly rising, if she glanced over to her left, she would have seen the moon. Setting leaving a purple misty glow.

* * *

The hottest day of the futal era so far had just made history, the birds that were chirping had suddenly began helplessly swooning for water. Over the drowsy silence lay over the large, branching, covering trees of the Inuyasha forest. Kids that were usually skipping in their villages lay helpless, panting on the cool grass. Most families had retreated to the shade of their cool huts. Windows thrown wide in the hope of wishful tempting in some of a non-existent breeze. The only people left in the area where Inuyasha and Kagome in the deserted Inuyasha forest.

Inuyasha looked around, the morning air was stiffly fresh. Which was surprising since all the flowers and other super strong scents always caused Inuyasha's poor, little baby nose to go absolutely haywire. At least he was free from all the irritating scents that he suffered from during the day. it becomes way much more so easier to find materials for Kagome this way, with no other lingering scents, smells and fragrances to distract him. He slowly approached the closeness to the sweet smell of Kagome's scent with each step took, and the tower tall trees seemed to be willing to give him a clear path to his loved one too.

Inuyasha stepped under a hanging branch to see Kagome breathless, panting. The kimono jacket had fell, sides hanging down her shoulders, leaving her chest bare. It cut short only up to her thighs not even touching her knees, it was just past her bower end of her torso. Inuyasha's eyes widened seeing her legs spread leaning against a fallen down tree trunk. Her chest almost fully visible showing the topside of her chest easing down slowly too her... Inuyasha panicked knowing if he saw her looking like this she would make sure the after life had a spare room for him to locked up and tortured for all of eternity.

"K-Kagome... so uhm how are you?" Inuyasha asked nervously peering at Kagome.

"Inuyasha... It's... It's really hot today." Inuyash looked as her clothing lowered even mored he slapped his cheeks as he took a deep breath. He took another look at Kagome.

'c'mon Inuyasha you can do this buddy just try your hardest be respectful to Kagome, be respectful'

Inuyasha took another step towards Kagome when she turned further towards him, stirring, showing her body at full show. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he just had to. He took a big gulp as he lowered himself, kneeling. He slowly reached his hand out trying not to make a noise. His hand slowly brushed along Kagome's chest. Kagome's body reacted in a strange way, she jumped out and glomed Inuyasha, hugging him lovingly. His hand forced to cup Kagome's breasts as she clung onto his arm with her chest lay on top of it. His leg in between hers, her ahem... on top of hid thigh. His knee was forced between hers. Inuyasha panicked... What could he do in a situation like this... if he moved even a slight inch that would surely wake her.

'Damn you, you little wrench, always getting me into these situations, making me feel this way' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'while she's offering I might as well take the chance...' he squeezed her breast lightly as he smothered his face in the crook of her neck breathing heavlily, still trying his hardest not to wake her. It was still really hard though. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome smelt strange, she was amitting this strange, unfamiliar scent.

"K-kagome?" Kagome reacted to the sound of her name being called and clung onto Inuyasha tighter. Inuyasha smiled.

'So that's it,' he thought happily, 'Your reacting to me calling your name, your scent is sweet and makes me aroused, and all your doing is sniffing and clinging onto me like your having... a dream about me...'

"If all of this is true Kagome I'd happily oblige to your wishes," Inuyasha rubbed her with his knee gently kissing her collar bone quickly moving upwards. His hand slid down her waist fast making quick wrist flicks to feel her body on the way down. The morning sun was beautiful that day leaving a nice glow, the perfect mood for Inuyasha to secretly express his love to Kagome. He couldn't be happier.

A slow grin crept along Inuyasha's love sicken face.

* * *

 **So uh guys that's all for today! I'm really glad that some of you hard read my ccrappy attempt at wrighing i um think imma go to sleepp now I feel like passing ouyt... bye**

 **also I was testing google translate with my freind who speaks Spanish she told me to type something In I said: Mija is the abbreviation of mi hija right? She said yeah... my mother calls me that all the time my aunt does too and my next door neighbor when I used to live in Mexico... I thought hm okay (Mija is short for mi hija which means my daughter it's something found mothers or a motherly fatherly figure can say to their daughters we searched up mija and the result came up as piss... literal piss either people are calling others piss or i am going crazy!**


	7. Chapter 7 guys I think I'm dead! D:

**_NOTE FROM AUTHOR:_**

 _ **Hi guys how long has it been? Again sorry for not updating! I haven't had any spare time since lately, after school, i practice Innocent (carrying you) from Castle In The Sky, it's such a beautiful.. song but it is hard for a beginner like me. I had completed about 1/4 of it so far!**_

 _ **You guys are probably not interested in that though, honestly I have no friends so I kinda just ramble to you guys in poor English, If i could with this laptop, i would talk to you In Japanese but they have no Japanese characters on the laptop, which is honestly sad... I know I have terrible writing skills, but bear with me! I'm trying my hardest and if I could be a better writer I would, trust me! I'll be working on this chapter for a couple of days since, I wanna make this the best for you, so if your upset about this not being released strait away, I'm sorry!**_

 ** _oOo_**

* * *

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _Chapter 7 - A_ _LITTLE_ _i don't know what the fuck to call these freakin chapters anymore i can not even remember what the last chapter was called._**

 _Inuyasha's hand traced down Kagome's body, little by little, caressing everything he loved about her: Her smile, her body, her hair, her eyes, her face, Inuyasha thought that the list would never end, and that is just with physical traits they was many more with personal traits. Inuyasha's face buried the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent, It really was great, like fresh honeydew melons, with honey and cucumber on, a snowy sunset, they'd sit beside a orange, rosy lake, having the time of their lives._

 _His hand rummage more down Kagome's body, she honestly looked beautiful, he couldn't describe the stinging pain he felt when he compared her to... Kikyo. Inuyasha looked down at her again, was he just doing this_ because _she looked like Kikyo? Maybe... Inuyasha shook his head, 'Of course! I'm not that low! I actually do l... I do what?'_

 _Inuyasha was more puzzled then ever... what did he actually think of Kagome? Did he even like her, the whole point he started having romantic attraction to her was because she looked like Kikyo, but he was sure romanced blossomed on ward be tween them. Actually, it was always Kagome putting in the effort, but recently, she just stopped, she must of gave up, Inuyasha did state his heart could only belong to Kikyo after all._

 _Inuyasha began to lust for Kagome again, he started to feel her more, but every time he did more negative thought about them came into his mind. Inuyasha caressed her body, he looked up it seemed to have cooled down, he kissed Kagome's forehead and laid her body on the cold earth-like ground._

 _'This isn't the right time, she probably wouldn't want me anyway, I will end up a freaking rapist, and only hurt her like Koga or Hojo... but before I go... gotta make sure no other males... or even females can get to her...' Inuyasha sunk his fangs into Kagome's little neck, he once again saw her wince in pain and considered sinking his fangs in more, 'but that wouldn't be good for her on her behalf, It'd just hurt her more, even if It arouses me so much...,_

 _Inuyasha quickly, removed his fangs and hugged Kagome's weak body,  
"Bye Kagome, I'll only be gone for a little while, maybe a day or two, if you can hear this... you should probably go home once you wake up, honestly it's for the best... Anyway I'll be off... I placed a little spell on you so you won't be attacked, i hope it doesn't sting," Inuyasha winked as he jumped up into the trees... He felt the blood drip from his fangs and extreme desire flood over him, he needed to get away from Kagome, or he would probably devour her, out of love of course..._

 _Inuyasha was so confused on what he should and could do? could he prove his love to her? But demons and humans do it very differently... Inuyasha ventured further past the trees. He felt every twinge in his heart as he got another step away from Kagome. He felt so confused, why was she of all people who could make him feel this way, Inuyasha past more trees, tripping on a few out of nausea, he let out a demonic aura._

 _"Crap!" Inuyasha whispered under hid breath, feeling himself turn.. he tried his best to control it but... it felt like even a sudden emotion involving Kagome could turn him into a ravaging demon._

 _Inuyasha looked up, he saw a large cliff hanging over the very top of his head, it was extremely tall, and seemed to be attached on to multiple mountains, perfect spot to seclude himself from Kagome. It was honestly the best idea he has all day, for both of their benefits at least._

 ** _oOo_**

* * *

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _K_** _agome felt something, of course she couldn't recognize what it was... at first at least. It felt nice, but strange it gave her gosse bumps and it tickled... Wait was someone trying to lick her neck?! Kagome shivered, she heard a calm voice let out a little chuckle,_

 _'H_ _old on a second...,' Kagome recognized that voice, 'That, that's it a voice, the one that is sounded surprisingly sad and melancholy... Her prince, her savior! She winced in pain as she felt fangs dig into her neck... the place where the 'mosquitoes' had bitten her. She then heard his voice whisper huskily in her ear, she felt her ear and cheeks burn up to the sound of his raspy voice,_

 _"Bye Kagome, I'll only be gone for a little while, maybe a day or two, if you can hear this... you should probably go home once you wake up, honestly it's for the best... Anyway I'll be off... I placed a little spell on you so you won't be attacked, i hope it doesn't sting," He sounded surprising flirty for having such a sad voice. She heard bushes and leaves rustling.. she couldn't help but sigh..._

 _"He must've left, shame It would have been nice to thank him for earlier, and I would've like to ask him a few questions like, how did you know my name first off..." Kagome let her eyyes slowly open, she started to take in her surroundings, she looked up, down, behind her, to her left and to her right._

 _She still needed to thank him... she pondered for a bit wondering where he could of gone, she then checked if she still had the Shikon jewel shards. Her eyes widened.. Her savior was a demon?! She noticed the demonic aura leading into the trees and the demonic aura that covered her scent completely. At least the shards were still there, but they were black, must've been tainted by the overwhelming aura of that demon._

 _Kagome reached her hand to the jewels.. it stung.. badly too.. That's unusual.. normally they would instantly purify just to the touch of a powerful priestess like herself's hand. She figured that probably only them demon who tainted them would be able to fix it, but... a demon that's powerful enough to taint the shards by just being in the proximity of the shards... and one that can stand the wrath of Kagome's hand, she was scared to think what kind of demons that are out there could do such a thing._

 _Kagome refitted the Kimono Jacket that Inuyasha had gave her. She stood up and began to follow the demonic aura, with caution. She carried on walking she looked up seeing all the rotted and scratched branches, some had even collapsed on to the floor. She looked at all the tree trunks that lay in front of her, they were all fresh too._

 _' I wonder where Inuyasha went... I'm sure he'll be fine, he's not that important considering the matter at hand... Damn I forgot my bow and arrow... But... We are all ready at the mountains...'_

 _Kagome scorned her insolence as she began to walk round the mountains even though she clearly saw the demonic aura leading upwards._

 _"I need to find a path way... no way i'm risking my freakin life for... A demon who is probably really hot..." She gulped as she looked up at the giant cliff... and began to climb. She was climbing for hours and hours on end, the sun was beginning to set, and Kagome was drenched in sweat. She felt herself slowly lose her grip. The air was rushing past her as she slowly began to plummet to her doom. She then heard a voice scream at the top of their lungs but Kagome had already blacked out she heard a muffle of voices,_

 _"LORD SESSHOMARU, What, SHE'S FALLING, Rin catch her yourself..., Wait WHAT?! i mean.. yes my lord, turn," Kagome felt her body automatically turn she then felt the handle of a sword catcher her by the end fabric of the kimono jacket. Kagome slowly began to open her eyes and what she saw before her was remarkable... Rin the 11 year old who ran after Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, was around the same age as Kagome now, maybe younger? And she was a HALF DEMON?!_

 _Kagome freaked out and ended up screaming for Seshomaru to put her down at that very instant in time. Sesshomaru threw her on to the grassy earth and looked down on her._

 _"WAIT, so Rin is older, but also a demon, no... a half demon and... you both smell like your demonic auras have... mixed... wait.. YOU GUYS DID THE DEED?!" Kagome wasn't sure whether to slap Seshomaru or fangirl, she decided to fangirl while ranting to Seshomaru how irresponsible he is for taking advantage of poor Rin._

 _Rin giggled, and Seshomaru just rolled his eyes and carried on walking, but as he was walking he said,_

 _"By the way human girl... Inuyasha would probably be going on a full demon rampage with a scent like yous if you are a trustworthy mate to him you'd go and save him at this moment, unless you want me to kill you and INuyasha come after me instead, then i'd gladly put him down, in the safety of my mate of course, what im trying to say is that, you pathetic human, have to hurry, or not, i do not really care, hurry up Rin or you'll be left behind,"_

 _"Yes my lord!" Rin skipped behind him as she pulled Ah-Un along with her. Inuyasha just stared as they walked past her, she heard Rin whisper good look as they walked at their own space past her, she just stood up eyes wide not even little Jaken rumbling and mumbling about how stupid she was to question his lord Sesshomaru._

 _After Kagome had came to her senses she turned to see Inuyasha hopping off further towards a camp in the distance,_

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **iNUYASHA** _began to pant, he couldn't control his desire, how could he? It was clear how much he wanted her, How much he needed her, how much he yearned for her. Inuyasha's head began to sting, everything was flashing white, Inuyasha spinned as he began to remember something,_

 _"Inuyasha, remember this, and proceed with caution, if you ever meet a male or female with equal power to you, and you feel the overwhelming desire to be their mate, be careful! When a half demon like yourself desires his mate, he will try devour them and depending on what race they are, it will make you feel more demon or human, now remember this, because you are a half demon this will oneday happen to you, so do this if this happens..."_

 _Inuyasha's memory slowly faded as INuyasha tried his best to grab it, in an internal struggle, he could not, he was doomed..._

 ** _oOo_**

* * *

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _Hi guys its Kainala I actually did have more for this chapter but then I decided I wanted to keep it for the next chapter... Hope you're not too disappointed with me! This took about four and a half hours to write.. so be thankful! Love you guys bye!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR:_**

 ** _GUYYYYYYS!11111111111111111111111111 You can not believe how sorry I am for not updating, the problem is I wrote five fliippppiiin chapters but they are all gone I do not know how, but they are just gone and now I can not remember ANYTHING that I typed up there previously, So this chapter might have to be super short I hope that is okay with you! I no i have kept up a repitition of making my chapter longer than the on previous but that might have to change just for this chapter since I am really busy and I at least want to keep you guys updated! Also so non of you stop reading my work since I really enjoy it when i get feedback from you guys! But i am not sure if anyone even reads this anymore so please If you do read this give me a review and let me know! Also I know its been a long time since I last updated so please be patient with me and I will make more. Okay so without a further ado lets begin, shall we?_**

 ** _oOo_**

* * *

 ** _oOo_**

 _He plunged into the depths of the empty void that filled his heart from top to bottom, he wallowed into the murky blackness that held his stomach captive. He fell and fell and fell and fell, like an Alice going into wonderland. He wasnt sure how to feel, nor what was going on. Inuyasha let out scream that could be heard from miles and miles away. A flash of light danced before his eyes before bleeding into the inky blackness and evaporating completely before his eyes. The light danced like the flame on a wick that lay on a candle dancing to the crackles and licks of the fire. A smell that smelt so sweet to him filled his nostrils, followed by a bitter after taste, It was his most favourite place in the entire world... 'It has to be home, right?' Inuyasha thought to himself._

 _"Home, of course I am home. I never left I've always been here with mother and father and big brother Sesshomaru too!"_

 _"Inuyasha, where are you?! You promised we would play together today!"_

 _Inuyasha turned around to see a girl who looked only a few years younger than him,_

 _"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked curiously,_

 _"Me? You don't remember me? I'm Kagoe Mei,"_

 _"Ka-go-iee May, So your first name is Mei? Kagoe Mei kinda sounds like Kagome, can I call you that?" He felt a pang in his heart, what was going on_

 _"Ka-go-me, sounds cool, though you better not be calling me some other girls name, anyway Inuyasha, what do you want to play today?"_

 _She grabbed Inuyasha's hand as they made their way throughout the garden, everything was so neatly put up and it looked so welcoming and inviting. Inuyasha looked at this girl she looked about eight whilst he looked about twelve. They walked throughout the rose garden whilst Mei named every flower on the way from fuchsia to carnations. She looked so cute through the summer breeze and Inuyasha couldn't help but be reminded of someone whilst looking at her. Kagome, something about that name seemed so familiar that he couldn't help but cry, it hurt his chest when ever he thought of that name and he chocked whenever he said it._

 _Inuyasha leaned against a bush, as he tried to figure out what was going on, it was like a memory that was forgotten but he needed to remember. What the hell was going on?_

 _Mei turned to Inuyasha and pocked his cheek,_

 _"In-uuuu-yah-shaaaaaaa," She said, "Inuyasha you promised we would play, but we are not playing anything at the moment!" Inuyasha looked at this girl demanding that they would play together and a voice rang in his head, like a constant bell,_

 _"In-uuu-ya-shaaa, You promised that you would help me study my history of edo Japan today," a womans voice rang through his head. He whispered,_

 _"Kagome, is that you?" he gasped because he was surprised himself, the girl replied,_

 _"Sure I guess, but I prefer if you called me Mei, Inuyasha, is something wrong?"_

 _"INUYASHA! Of course somethings wrong! You keep calling me Kikyo! I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me!" That womans voice rang through his head again it maid his head pound and then these words made their way through his lips,_

 _"Wrench."_

 _oOo_

* * *

 _oOo_

 _Leaves and dirt crunched beneath her feat as she ran for her life. Sounds of her calling out to him filled her lungs as her tears streamed down her face. He was not any where to be seen. Colours flashed everywhere as everything went dark. It was like she was falling into her own void, her own pit of darkness but before she could see his in the rose garden, she was pulled out._

 _"Inuyasha!"_

 _When her conciousness faded back to her, she saw to human-looking creatures with beautiful wings with cream and white feathers flowing on it. The female one had a long dress that was part of the feathers with a slit down the side for her leg, whilst the male had a tux part of his feathers with a slit down the front for his chest. Kagome had to admit she was quite attracted to both of them surprisingly. They made all her body feel warm and fuzzy inside but also eerie._

 _"You called mistress," They said in unison as they both went on one knee and kissed one of her hands,_

 _"W-who are you?" Kagome asked,_

 _"Well you called for us," The female one started, "My name is Ino princess of the albatrois helm, another dimension close by here,"_

 _"And I am her older twin brother, Yashu, prince of the albatrois helm, me and my sister could both not find a sutible mate, so in old albahelm fashion... we have to wed, each other," Yashu finished as Ino started again,_

 _"As much as we would prefer to do that then marry some one else, we do not get along, at all, so we were told if one of us could manage to marry the priestess Kagome, in the revealing clothing, the one married to you would be able to just straight up take the throne and become, emperess," Ino said_

 _"Or emperor," Yashu inturupted Ino, "So we was hoping that when you called for Ino Yashu, you had finally noticed us following you everywhere and was going to take me or my sister's hand," Kagome just looked at them confusingly,_

 _"You both want the throne, and to me you both look like you are secretly in love with each other... Which I guess is acceptable in your country? So just marry each other?" Kagome just slowly backed away kinda freaked out that they have been following her this entire time,_

 _"I mean I gue_ _ss we can do that but we are both completely infactuated with you madame Kagome," Ino whispered as she wrapped her hand round her waist, "Come, you should visit our dimension before deciding that!" Kagome took a step back,_

 _"Really, no thanks, I like my home back in Tokyo just fine thanks,"_

 _"Very well, we shall wed with each other but if Japan is destroyed by one of our arguments you will be coming with us,"_

 _Kagome backed away and started her journey for looking for Inuyasha again, why did she eve bother turning them down, they seemed like nice people, well demons. It is not like Inuyasha had feelings for her anyway, he has already rejected her multiple times and it has been over five freakin seasons and they havent even kissed once yet! Wait what? Fourth wall break... anyway_

 _oOo_

* * *

 _oOo_

 _Kouga looked back, he could not believe it, his luck, there standing before him was Kagome, KA FREAKING GOME! Kouga just stared, and blinked. Now was his chance to apologise! Kouga picked up a rose and put it through Kagome's hair, She turned around surprised as her eyes locked on to Kouga's. Kouga whispered_

 _"Sorry," As he took her hand and kissed her fingertips, He patted her head before quickly escaping in a tornado. Kagome felt a blush rise on her cheeks, what was this feeling? Does she now have feelings for Kouga as well as Inuyasha?_

 ** _oOo_**

* * *

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _Sorry guys that todays chapter was really short, I really have to hurry because i have work soon, anyway I really hope you enjoyed todays chapter, please give me review and tell me what you have thought about the story so far, I will make sure I reply to all of them, If I get another review by the time the next chapter is out I will continue the story, because I'm not even sure if anyone is reading these anymore, Sorry that I havent updated since late September I will make sure I update again before Christmas._**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Kainala_**


End file.
